Pathways
From publisher's description: The eleventh anthology of short stories set in Mercedes Lackey's beloved Valdemar universe features stories by debut and established authors and a brand-new story from Lackey herself. The Heralds of Valdemar are the kingdom’s ancient order of protectors. They are drawn from all across the land, from all walks of life, and at all ages—and all are Gifted with abilities beyond those of normal men and women. They are Mindspeakers, FarSeers, Empaths, ForeSeers, Firestarters, FarSpeakers, and more. These inborn talents—combined with training as emissaries, spies, judges, diplomats, scouts, counselors, warriors, and more—make them indispensable to their monarch and realm. Sought and Chosen by mysterious horse-like Companions, they are bonded for life to these telepathic, enigmatic creatures. The Heralds of Valdemar and their Companions ride circuit throughout the kingdom, protecting the peace and, when necessary, defending their land and monarch. Overview Now, twenty-three authors ride with Mercedes Lackey to her magical land of Valdemar, adding their own unique voices to the Heralds, Bards, Healers, and other heroes of this beloved fantasy realm. Join Janny Wurts, Elisabeth Waters, Michele Lang, Fiona Patton, and others in twenty-four original stories, including a brand-new novella by Mercedes Lackey, all set in Valdemar, where: A young woman without any of the Heralds’ Gifts must see a Companion safely delivered to Haven.... A Herald must revisit the mysteries of his childhood to save his own young family and combat a threat at the very heart of Valdemar.... A Hawkbrother flees for his life, trailed by a mysterious bird that prophesizes a dire future.... A mage must choose whether to steal a priceless artifact and be branded a thief and traitor, or let his country fall to magic that could prove far more deadly.... Contents *"Silent Storms" by Brigid Collins (Herald Marli Miniseries, #2) - a mute weather-watcher Herald is assigned a trainee. *"Traded Places" by Kristin Schwengel - Valia of Mornedealth is pledged to marry Duke Orrin, but complications arise until the arrival of Herald-Envoy Ardra. *"Reborn" by Jennifer Brozek - a Companion rushes to aid her young Chosen; a surprising connection to the past is revealed. *"The Girl Who Rejected the Ordinary" by Janny Wurts (Weaver Kaysa Miniseries, #2) - blind Kaysa continues her mission towards Haven. *"Unexpected Consequences" by Elizabeth A. Vaughan (Lady Cera Miniseries, #5) *"A Herald’s Duty" by Phaedra Weldon - after peace with Karse, Herald Bard Emil Ainsworth seeks his missing son Ferris at a border village. *"Woven Threads of Love and Honor" by Dayle A. Dermatis (Herald Syrriah Miniseries, #4) - Herald-Trainee Syrriah's daughter is distraught about a friend. *"Patterns" by Diana L. Paxson (Weaver Deira Miniseries, #2) - weaver Deira befriends new refugees and learns something new. *"Out of the Pelagiris" by Ron Collins (Kyree Nwah Miniseries, #4) - kyree Nwah's adventures continue. *"Trust Your Instincts" by Dylan Birtolo - years before Tarma and Kethry's era, the Sword That Sings confirms Lethonel Jadrevalyn as queen of Rethwellan. Months later, the sword calls to her cousin, Fayne Jadrevalyn. *"Discovery" by Nancy Asire (Judge Perran Miniseries, #4) *"An Ostentation of Peacocks" (Animal Mindspeakers Miniseries, #7) by Elisabeth Waters - in pursuit of the King's missing peacocks, Lena joins a traveling circus. *"Cobblestones" by Fiona Patton (Watchmen Miniseries, #8) - potholes on the streets are getting bigger. *"Boggles and Spies" by Louisa Swann - a sensitive boy in a Lake Evendim fishing village thinks he can hear the fish scream, then finds trouble on land as well. *"The Hidden Gift" by Anthea Sharp (Student Tarek Strand Miniseries, #2) - Tarek Strand, a noble Blue whose studies have been set back by a late-blooming Healing gift, notices a troubled Healer Trainee. *"Secrets and Truths" by D Shull (Healer Serril Miniseries, #3) - Zanner misses a performance of the Avelard Family Traveling Show; Healer Serril helps discover the reason. *"Ordinary Miracles" by Rebecca Fox - Karse orphan Kip's dream foretells an injured white lady; the cat who has been his friend for many years encourages him. *"Cloud and Sparrow" by Michele Lang (Sparrow and Cloudbrother Miniseries, #4) - Cloudbrother realizes where the evil chasing him is entering Valdemar, and Sparrow finds the solution *"Clay and Fire" by Angela Penrose (Herald Arvil Miniseries, #3) - a man comes to fetch his niece, orphaned by a fire. As Herald Arvil pokes around, he becomes concerned that the fire was no accident, and by reports of two other missing persons. *"Bootknife" by Stephanie D. Shaver (Bard Lelia Miniseries, #9) - Herald Wil brings his daughter Ivy and his captive home to his ferryman father. Wil gives his mysterious masked Herald assistant a nickname, Bootknife, as his secret weapon. *"To Catch a Thief" by Mercedes Lackey - Herald Arville, the shaggy one of the four "meddling kids" trainee group, is on circuit alone, with only his Companion Pelas and his kyree Ryu. His fears of inadequacy without the group are soon tested. See also * Books by chronological order * Chronological order of books: expanded edition * Books by publication order * Books by series Category:Books Category:Anthology